


Coming Out

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is a Troll, M/M, Nervousness, Pre-Relationship, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: Keith and Lance come out to their viewers on their respective YouTube channels. Set early on in their careers as internet personalities, before they even met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry guys. It's been too long. Here are my excuses: I work constantly and then I got sick. Also, now I'm going to be in the process of moving. Great. Anyways, this wasn't my planned next part at all (the one I planned was giving me trouble), but I have been asked to show their coming out videos if they even did them, and then this all kind of happened. Hopefully it's a nice little part (emphasis on the little), I enjoyed writing it. It was very easy and more of a character study in a way. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in reading about the three infamous Klance fans (who sadly did not make an appearance in this part), please check out [Subscribed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9853364) by TheHomestuckWhovian! She wrote a great fic for them, and we consulted on it together. It's just fantastic and everyone should go give it some love.

“Hey guys, Lance here. So this is going to be a pretty serious video. It’s something I’ve been thinking about doing for a while, and what with National Coming Out Day right around the corner, well, it just seems like the perfect time honestly.”

Lance was nervous, he really was. His hands were actually so sweaty from how nervous he was. He wasn’t lying when he said he’d been wanting to make this video for a while. His audience had grown quite a bit in the past few months, he was actually really close to one million subscribers and that alone was absolutely insane to him. And he’d seen so many of these videos himself and just… he knew he wanted to be one hundred percent honest with his audience, and this would definitely be a start.

“So for a long time I’ve been thinking about sexuality and how it applies to me personally. When I was young I wasn’t really exposed to anything LGBTQ, but as an adult I am very aware of all of these things and I definitely feel like I am part of that community. Specifically the B. I’m bisexual.”

He took a deep breath and smiled at his camera. “I’ve been out for a while, at least to myself and my friends and now you guys. I honestly kind of discovered it about myself in middle school, but I just… I repressed it a lot of the time. Not because my family is like against gay people or anything, but just because I didn’t know anything about being gay and didn’t understand that it was perfectly okay! Because it’s just who I am. I like women, but I also like men, and I’ve had great relationships with both. There’s no denying it for me now.”

He clapped his hands together. “So yes, this is officially me, Lance McClain, the Lancelot of YouTube, coming out as bisexual to you guys, because you all are amazing and supporting and basically my family now. But there’s another thing I have to do in this video, and that’s… finally come out to my parents. I’m going to take you guys with me.”

* * *

Lance walked into his parents home, his vlog camera rolling. “Mom? Dad?” he called. His mother responded from the kitchen and Lance turned the camera to himself, smiling nervously. “Here we go, guys,” he whispered, turning the camera back forward. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. His mother looked up with a big smile.

“Hello, my dear! I didn’t expect you home today,” she said, moving over to kiss his cheek, laughing when she noticed his camera. “Are you filming me?”

“It’s a vlog, Mama!”

“Okay, my love.”

“Is Dad home?”

“Yeah, he’s outside, why?”

“Well, I have something important to tell you both.”

“Well then let me go get him!”

* * *

He set up the camera so that all three of them could be seen. His siblings for the most part knew, except for his younger ones. He would talk to them later on. They would be easy. Telling the internet was pretty easy. This… this felt like it wasn’t going to be as easy. This was the real hurtle that he had to face and it was pretty terrifying. But Lance was ready.

“There’s something that I’ve been wanting to tell you both for a while. I’m um… I’m scared that it will change the way you see me honestly. I just want you both to know that it changes nothing and that I’m still the same person I have always been. I’m still your son,” Lance started out. He watched his parents share a look and then they both smiled at him encouragingly.

“Go on, son,” his father said. Lance nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I’m bisexual. I like girls and guys.”

His parents were silent for a moment, just looking at him, before his mother walked forward and hugged him. “Oh my dear, it’s okay. You’re our son and what matters is that you’re happy!” she said. Lance felt tears come to his eyes and he smiled. His dad pat his back and hugged him as well.

“You were scared we would be mad, huh?” he asked. Lance nodded. “Times have changed, Lance. We’re not blind to the world. People love who they love. As long as you’re in a legal and consenting relationship, that’s what matters. We will always love and support you no matter what, Lance.”

“I love you too,” Lance choked out. He felt so elated, and he was sure it would show in the video. His mother just made a happy little sound and gathered both men into a group hug.

Lance was so happy he was able to capture such an important moment in his life on video.

* * *

Keith set up his camera and stared at it as it started to record. He didn’t really know what to say. In the past couple of months, traffic on his YouTube channel had started to rise and honestly, he didn’t really understand it.

It started after he posted a video of him singing “No One” by Alicia Keys. He’d only made the video because his mother had been asking him to record himself singing for her, and YouTube was the easiest way to upload it and share it. He’d expected her to share it around her group of friends because that’s what moms did, but he hadn’t expected it to get hundreds of thousands of views from complete strangers.

His brother, being a little more trendy to things, was the one who told him he went viral.

And now here he was, with more than five-hundred thousand subscribers, the number growing daily. It was an odd thing really to become so known on the internet without ever having the intention of becoming anything other than a fully functioning human being. He still hadn’t even achieved that.

He went from putting videos out every now and then, to a new one each week. It was safe to say that that his life had changed immensely. But now with so many people watching him, he was getting a lot of comments. And a lot of the comments were people asking him about his sexuality.

Well, that was a nice way of saying a lot of people just commented “gay.”

“So I guess a lot of people are concerned about my personal life. I mean, I get it, you all watch my videos and like them, and I guess it’s just weird for me? I’m not used to having people be so interested in what I have to say, mainly because I’ve never been the most open person. I’ve never been the guy who really commanded a lot of attention. In fact, I’ve always tried to keep the attention off of myself. But a lot of people have been suggesting that I come out, though if they mean literally or figuratively, I’m not so sure. I think I’m gonna go ahead and do that though. So here we go, I’m going to come out. Right now. Guys, I’m… adopted.”

He ran his hands through his hair. “I’ve known for a while, since I was fifteen actually, since that was when I was officially adopted. My parents already know because they adopted me. But you know what, there is someone who doesn’t. Hold on, it’s very important that I tell them.”

Keith picked up his phone and hit Shiro’s number, putting it on speaker.

* * *

“Keith, do you know what time it is?”

“Yes, I am aware.”

“It’s three in the morning.”

“Four after actually.”

“Regardless, can this wait until morning?”

“No, it’s important.”

Shiro sighed on the other line. “Okay, what it is?”

“Shiro, this is a very important matter and I want you to know that it doesn’t change anything about me. I’m still Keith, your baby brother.”

“Okay Keith.”

“I’m… I’m adopted, Shiro.” Keith thought Shiro might have fallen back asleep from the utter lack of a response. “Shiro?”

“I hate you.”

“Shiro, what? Is it because I’m adopted?!”

“I was there when you were adopted, Keith, oh my fucking god. This would be about as surprising as you telling me you’re gay all over again.”

“WAIT! You know I’m gay?”

Shiro hung up on him.

* * *

Keith looked back up at the camera. “Well, there you have it guys. Shiro knows now. Also, yeah, I’m gay. I guess we’re coming out in all sorts of ways today.”

He laughed a little, but then gave the camera his most sincere look. “I hope no one takes this as me making fun of coming out videos, because I’m not. It’s just, coming out isn’t something I’ve had to do for a long time, I’ve always known. I was out to my family before they were even legally my family, and they were very accepting because they love me. I know how scary that process is, and I’m really happy I can just live now.”

“I really just wanted to make this video to address it and kinda clear the air since I know that a lot of people seem very concerned about whether I prefer chicks or dicks.” His brows furrowed at his own words. “That was very crass, I’m sorry… anyways, I’m gonna go ahead and end this now. I know coming to terms with yourself and coming out is hard, but I mean, it does get better. Well, life in general doesn’t, but not having to hide such a big part of yourself is pretty great. But yeah, thanks for watching guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me any questions or scream at me about Klance on my [tumblr](http://theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
